


Taking Advantage

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth is taking advantage yes, even though Squall likes it.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RJLadyA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLadyA/gifts).



> "This one can be read as dub-con, definitely."
> 
> "As I said when posting this to KHYML - this is a plotbunny from ladyfuriae from May 2003."
> 
> December 20, 2004.

With just a glance, Sephiroth could tell that his young lover had more than just a chip on his shoulder. At first it looked as though Squall was just playing with the thin pocket-knife, toying about as any teenager would. But when actually watched for more than a moment, there was cold calculation in every move, a tight grip on the handle but not on the waves of anger that were pouring from his body.

Sephiroth knew he had nothing to fear; he could easily disarm most any but the best of soldiers and an amateur kid would be nothing. Still, Squall had power behind the anger and that was what was most disturbing. Usually Squall got melancholy, sad, quiet, whatever... but this was something powerful enough to bring out the sort of emotion Squall usually guarded so well.

And so Sephiroth was nearly afraid to ask - surely whatever was so upsetting wouldn't be on Squall's list of things to relive at the moment.

"Squall?"

Icy blue eyes met his with such seething anger that Sephiroth was taken aback. Obviously the problem had to do more with himself, with them, with their relationship.

Ah...

Squall flicked the knife closed and set it down, face softening a bit.

"Ellone knows," he said, looking down over the castle railing. "She knows."

"And?" Squall never did give him much to run with.

"She thinks that you're taking advantage of me," Squall explained, finally looking up at Sephiroth.

"Which doesn't explain why you're here on my balcony."

"You're not taking advantage of me if I like it too, right?"

"Come inside." Sephiroth fully hated answering questions that really had no clear-cut answer. It didn't matter anyway, as Squall's actions told more of a story than words ever could. "Your sister cares about you, which is why she worries."

Sighing, Squall obeyed, stepping from the windy balcony into the calm warmth of the castle, of Sephiroth's suite.

"She'll stop me from coming here."

"You're here now." A kiss, attempting to be comforting but really more lustful, at least on Sephiroth's behalf.

"I run faster." Hands now, seeking. Questing. Searching. Finding.

"I don't doubt that." Another kiss as Sephiroth slid his hands under the back of Squall's shirt, feeling his smooth skin.

"Seph..." Onto the bed now, tugging at clothing, not at all surprised to find Squall responding, reciprocating each movement. Sephiroth smirked as he felt Squall's arousal pressing at him.

Taking advantage? Yes. But looking at the breathless and aroused young man on the bed, Sephiroth could only assume it would take a saint to look into such emotive blue eyes and refuse the gifts offered.

Finally without clothing, Sephiroth grabbed up under the pillow he never used, snagging the tube of lubricant that had been there since his last encounter with Squall.

He knew exactly what he was going to do with Squall, too. It was something that had stuck in his mind some time ago that he'd yet to have seen through to completion. Usually Leon would plead for more contact and Sephiroth would give in, but not this time.

"Lay back," Sephiroth said, lightly pressing Squall down against the bed and parting Squall's legs, trailing a line from Squall's opening up and along his arousal with his fingers, pausing at the tip to catch the most sensitive parts. Squall squirmed a bit, trying to keep still.

With those same two fingers covered in lubricant, Sephiroth sat up on his knees, legs folded beneath him so that he could watch ever motion and expression Squall made. Pushing those fingers into Squall's body, Sephiroth felt a surge of arousal jet through his body, reminding him that those fingers were taking away from something much better.

But at the moment, this was for Squall.

Sephiroth knew just how to move, pressing deep inside to make Squall cry out again and again, desperately reaching down to fist his own arousal in quick, almost violent strokes. And still, Sephiroth kept on, hitting the right spot inside of Squall to help send him over the edge, still massaging it as Squall reached a fast orgasm, seed coating his hands and stomach.

Not bothering to remove his fingers, Sephiroth couldn't help but reach down to his own arousal, stroking it slowly as he watched Squall pant and shiver, not moving much himself other than to loosen his grip on his fading erection.

"Seph... I..."

"Repay me with your mouth," Sephiroth instructed.

Taking advantage? Wasn't that the smart thing to do?

Finally pulling his fingers free so that Squall could move, Sephiroth knew that space would be his again soon. But first there were other parts of Squall that were worthy of a fuck.

As Squall gently kissed the tip of Sephiroth's arousal, Sephiroth pulled that hand back as well, reaching to stroke Squall's tangled hair. And then for every inch Squall took willingly, Sephiroth pushed another inch more, careful not to gag Squall but still enjoying keeping control.

Squall was getting so much better at this part, measuring out speed and suction and pressure and motion, coaxing Sephiroth towards orgasm as best he could. Finally, wanting more than Squall seemed able to give, Sephiroth held Squall still, shallowly thrusting in and out of Squall's mouth and enjoying the heat, wetness and pressure from Squall's willing tongue. He was watching himself, watching his erection disappearing between normally tight lips, wishing Squall would open his eyes and look up, not locked so intensely in concentration. Still, it was a beautiful bit of stimulation and Sephiroth was not at all surprised that when he came, Squall was barely expecting it, starting to choke before regaining his composure. Looking up, Squall had semen on his chin and was attempting a smile.

Taking advantage? Mmm. There was something more to it than that.


End file.
